<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hero in Your Eyes by Ragnarok03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354487">A Hero in Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok03/pseuds/Ragnarok03'>Ragnarok03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Genius Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is basically Iron Man/Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Tags Are Hard, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok03/pseuds/Ragnarok03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuki Bakugo hasn't seen his soulmate in over four years, not since he told him to jump off a roof. Now in U.A. University's prestigious Hero course, he finds himself confronted with the quirkless celebrity genius again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku Midoriya has dealt with a lot. He was born quirkless, treated like crap by the world at large and his soulmate, and then lost his parents. With their deaths, he chose to move into the public eye at his families company and make a name for himself as a genius inventor. But he still plans on being the worlds first quirkless hero. And nothing, not even his asshole soulmate, is going to stop him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hero in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is kind of an intro chapter, not the best but I like the idea and want to see where I can take it. Will borrow some characters and other things from marvel as needed, but loosely, reserving the right to change stuff as needed. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"If you really want to be a hero so bad, just jump off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life."</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuki Bakugo would spend the rest of his life wondering just how he'd gotten so twisted in his youth. How a simple desire to keep the one he cared for out of harms way. He'd been around Deku since they were in diapers, their moms having been best friends since their own childhood years. They'd been born with the same soulmark, a glowing white-blue triangle partially engulfed in an explosion, on the ride side of Katsuki's chest and the same side of Deku's back. They'd been inseparable, vowing to be the best heroes together. Then he'd gotten his quirk, and Deku had been declared quirkless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feelings of Betrayal that his soul mate wouldn't be able to keep his promise, a desire to protect the useless Deku, and the constant ego feeding sycophants all twisted together, combined with the fury that Deku's insistence he could be a hero still and could still help. 'I don't need your help. I can be the best on my own. You'll just get hurt or die.' Plagued the young firecrackers thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>"Go fuck yourself, Bakugo."</i> Katsuki wasn't sure what caused the sudden tightness in his chest at the response from the greenette. Was it the cursing, something he'd never heard Deku do in his life? Or maybe it was the coldness that suddenly crept into the boys voice. The ice he saw cloud those emerald eyes. No. It was probably that, for the first time in his life, Deku hadn't called him by that stupid nickname. Katsuki clicked his tongue and turned out the room, the boot licking extras falling into place behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A block away from the school he realized he'd forgotten a worksheet he needed at his desk and turned around to walk back to the school, waving the extras off to meet him at the arcade. He stayed back out of sight when he got to the gates and saw a black S.U.V. parked in front of Deku. He recognized the foreign man and woman who were talking to Deku, who looked shell shocked. They were both Employees of the company Deku's father ran. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>"We need to hurry if you want to say goodbye to them. I'm sorry."</i> The woman said before hugging Deku and then helping him into the S.U.V. as the man got into the drivers seat and then they were driving off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuki woke up with a gasp. Same nightmare, different day. He looked at the alarm clock that said it was 4:23, almost forty minutes before he had to wake up for his first day of University. It had been a little over four years since that day in middle school. The day he'd told his soul mate to jump off a roof. The day Hisashi Akatani and Inko Midoriya died from a car accident caused by a villain attack. The last time he'd personally seen Izuku Midoriya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deku had pulled out of Aldera Middle School. He hadn't even come back to empty out his desk. Katsuki had seen him on the news, on the internet. It was hard not to. It had been publicly declared that 'Izuku Akatani' (a fake public name to give him some privacy, using his fathers last name) had finished high school only three months after his parents death, and was now involved in the global behemoth that was the Akatani Group. From Support gear, appliances, electronics, and everything else under the sun, the Akatani Group companies were somehow involved. And they were the best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pepper Potts, Hisashi Akatani's former assistant, was made C.E.O. and was legally Izuku's guardian, since he couldn't do either of those himself at that age. From there Izuku went on to become a celebrity himself, developing hundreds of important support innovations and even a new element, all earning him fame and magazine covers(including ones about being one of the worlds most desirable bachelors right after his 18th birthday). A hero having their costume designed by him personally was a huge boost to their image. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuki, at least, had realized he needed to get help of his own and had asked his parents for therapy, which was still a work in progress. He knew they were disappointed in his actions, but he was going to fix it. He still had his aspirations to be the worlds greatest hero, but that had become second to redeeming himself in the eyes of his childhood friend and soulmate. And it all started today, his first day at U.A. University.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>